The invention relates to a process for the manufacture of a rigid cover for a vehicle roof with a peripheral seal along the roof opening, comprising a glass panel and glued to a base frame, underlain in the rim area and protruding over the sides, as well as a gap seal, which is connected to the protruding rim of the base frame.
A cover of this kind and a corresponding manufacturing process is known from DE-OS 36 39 894. There this cover comprises a multitude of individual components, which have to be joined together in a complex manner during the final assembly. Here there is laid between the glass panel and the actual seal a peripheral, T-shaped aluminum profile, which has to be secured against the protruding rim of the base frame. Altogether, several phases of operation and auxiliary devices are required to create a finished cover.
By contrast, the underlying objective of the present invention is to specify a process for the manufacture of such a cover, according to which such a cover can be manufactured much more easily and particularly out of fewer individual components.